1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the positioning and removal of an ink chamber doctor, bearing two doctor blades, arranged in the shape of a roof, at the anilox roller of a printing machine, which is mounted in the side members of an anilox roller block, which can be slid in a guide in the direction of a press roller in a printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to press the ink chamber doctors, which comprise a strip-shaped housing with a central ink channel and doctor blades, which are fastened on the side of doctors and which are symmetrical to the central plane, and exhibit side seals, against the anilox roller using swivel levers and pressure medium-piston-cylinder units, which act on said levers. As a consequence of this swivelable mounting of the ink chamber doctor, the doctor blades are subject to non-uniform wear, so that, as the wear increases, the position of the doctor blades relative to the anilox roller changes because the ink chamber doctor tends to slope slightly relative to a diametral plane of the anilox roller. In the case of severe wear of the doctor blades the central plane of the ink chamber doctor can rotate so far out of the diametral plane of the anilox roller that a proper doctoring can no longer be guaranteed.